


Lanque Has No Make Up and Daraya Isn’t Helping

by bioluminescentLesbian



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioluminescentLesbian/pseuds/bioluminescentLesbian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Lanque Has No Make Up and Daraya Isn’t Helping

Nothing in life matters, and really it wasn’t as terrible as the first time she realized this truth. Her time on Alternia isn’t going to make a difference in the next generation (other than what _not_ to do as a cloistered jade blood), and her life will be forgotten only a few generations after her death. If this were true, then does it really matter when she starts the dishes?

Of course, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes _insists_ that they’re started right away but in all honesty, they’ll be done before Bronya is home. She has time to sit down before she even needs to get the water ready. It’s been a while to self reflect. Stick the CD into its player, turn the machine loud enough to make the walls vibrate, and into the plush pile she goes. It are these times that keep her sane. As the beat goes one, she mentally prepares herself for the bass drop. 

Unfortunately, her good time was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. 

_”WANSHI!”_

Her stomach drops and scrambles to her feet. Nearly missing the door as well as the inner cave wall and down further into the caverns toward the source of the commotion. Soon, the once roaring music muffled into the background as she got further away. Other jades’ faces were a blur as she moved passed them— why weren’t they investigating themselves?! Just as she got to the last door, she noted Lanque at the end, looking pale and panicked. No questions, she gets to the door and throws it open. Panting, she stared before her pan could register the sight. 

Jade was everywhere, but not how she expected it. In the middle of the respiteblock sat Wanshi, behind a make-up box. A green powdered hue covered her eyes and cheeks along with black liner forming crooked points. Her lips were covered with a dark gloss in a neat immaculate way, and even her nails coated in a dark red color. Her black eyes quickly shifted to Daraya, a grin spreading to her face. “Daraya! Do I look like Lanque?” 

She stepped back out before closing the door, looking back to the panicked and disheveled man. His shaking made her want to smack him into next week. “What is your _deal_?” Daraya hissed as she tried to collect her thoughts and her breath. “You screamed like a choler bear decided to stroll into the caverns and eat every other troll!”

“That was my make-up,” he looked up to her like a crazed man, “Jonjet, _she’s wearing my make-up—“_ He was cut off by the door cracking open, a crest-fallen Wanshi looking through the opening. “Daraya, you didn’t answer my question.” The frown could be heard in her tone. Daraya stared down at her before finalizing to an answer. “A little...but I think it’s best to wash it off.”

“But—“ 

“Lynera was really upset the last time you wore make-up,” albeit it was _hers,_ and not Lanque’s. “Do you remember what happened last time?” Wanshi shook her head sullenly, but Daraya could tell she also understood. “I don’t want you in trouble, ok? Can you wash it off and make sure _all_ of the dirty dishes are in the cooking block? For me?” She nodded. A quick little hug and thank you before she headed off to do her tasks like the responsible kid she was. Hopefully it was enough to keep her away from Lanque long enough for him not to freak out on her. 

She looked back to Lanque, having to turn around back into the now-wide open door. Inside the room, he mournfully towered over to inspect the box, looking over what remains of his make-up. “Daraya,” tears streaming down what covered his face from yesterday’s party was. “Daraya, it’s all gone.” 

“What—?”

“My eyeshadow,” he sobbed, “and my liner.” He choked. “Most of my lip gloss is gone.” Eye roll. As bad as she empathized, she felt he was overdoing it. If he weren’t cloistered, he’d be in theatrics. From glancing at the clock in the respiteblock, it was well past Segora’s closing time. “You didn’t need to go anywhere tonight, did you—?”

“I need to put my face on,” his lip quivered a little. “I was meeting someone later today.” Okay, she felt a little more empathetic towards his cause. Daraya racked her head, more or less getting side-tracked with the faint music from her respiteblock. Hell, even a little hum. 

“You’re not helping, Daraya.”

She rolled her eyes at the statement, wrist on one of her hip. “I don’t know what else to do; it’s not like Wanshi did this on purpose.” Yes she did. It wasn’t malicious. 

“Why would she do this..?”

“You read Warrior Purrbeast to her,” Daraya inched closer to him. “Maybe she _looks up to you.”_ As much as Lanque got in trouble with Lynera and Bronya, it didn’t change the positive view of him to Wanshi. Even if everyone doesn’t want to say it, he wasn’t half bad with kids. He just hated the rules, even more so than she did. 

“What am I going to do?” He covered his face. She stood a little over him and peered into the box. Everything was covered in the eyeshadow, and whatever wasn’t ruined wasn’t entirely enough for a full face...unless...

“I have an idea,” she was hesitant. Lanque looked up from wallowing in his hands, what was on the day before now streaking a black-tinged tears. Ok yeah, that idea’s scrapped now that he further messed up what he had left. “What?”

She pursed her lips. She couldn’t leave him hanging now. “Let me... help you.” She motioned him to pick up his make up pack and follow him. “At least, let me try.” 

*** 

Ok, yeah, this was the worst idea ever. Lanque has been staring in the mirror for the past 5 minutes with puzzled look. She stood by him, wondering what she has done. How did she make a grown troll look like he was 7 again? The fact that the only eyeshadow she owned was black, and the green-to-black gradient had to be covered up entirely. He was dumbfounded, glancing the black holes for eyes back to Daraya. “I look like you.”

“I think you could sell a rainbow drinker well,” she squeaked. “Less of the sexy trope and...more realistically.” She lied. That was a lie. She should be renamed Da-lie-a Jonjet because that’s how much she lied to him in that instance. In reality, Lanque looked like a wriggler who just discovered My Chemical Quadrant and wanted to make it known to all of Alternia. The grimace on his face made her more nervous. “Especially with some of that faux drinker setting spray,” she waved her hand in a motion that made it seem that it was how she spoke. “That’s sold at Segora. Which is closed. Maybe for next time.” 

He finally sighed and looked down, defeated. Everything about his body language spelled disappointment but when he looked up the feeling was similar to a poorly drawn yellow sticker titled _you tried._

“Thank you, Daraya,” he finally said, still trying to hold his composure. “This really means a lot to me.” An awkward pat on the back later before he walked out, off to wherever he had to meet up with. Probably another rave. There’s going to be memes about it. That poor bastard. 

Now, Daraya stood in the block again, feeling accomplished. She really felt like she did something good today, for both Lanque and Wanshi. 

Oh shit, Wanshi. 

Quickly walking towards the cooking block, she expected to only see the young girl waiting for her for something else to do. Instead, Daraya froze in her tracks at the sight of a pissed off Lynera standing by the clean faced, accomplished young girl. Lynera angrily tapping her foot away, arms crossed. Glancing away to not make eye contact with the angry woman, she instead makes eye contact with Bronya, arms full of groceries and a look of not anger, but disappointment.

All of the accomplishment vanished as Daraya shrank in her boots. 

“Oops.”


End file.
